Plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 (PAI-1) is a major regulatory component of the plasminogen-plasmin system. PAI-1 is the principal physiologic inhibitor of both tissue type plasminogen activator (tPA) and urokinase type plasminogen activator (uPA). Elevated plasma levels of PAI-1 have been associated with thrombotic events as indicated by animal experiments (Krishnamurti, Blood, 69, 798 (1987); Reilly, Arteriosclerosis and Thrombosis, 11, 1276 (1991); Carmeliet, Journal of Clinical Investigations, 92, 2756 (1993)) and clinical studies (Rocha, Fibrinolysis, 8, 294, 1994; Aznar, Haemostasis 24, 243 (1994)). Antibody neutralization of PAI-1 activity resulted in promotion of endogenous thrombolysis and reperfusion (Biemond, Circulation, 91, 1175 (1995); Levi, Circulation 85, 305, (1992)). Elevated levels of PAI-1 have also been implicated in diseases of women such as polycystic ovary syndrome (Nordt, Journal of Clinical Endocrinology and Metabolism, 85, 4, 1563 (2000)) and bone loss induced by estrogen deficiency (Daci, Journal of Bone and Mineral Research, 15, 8, 1510 (2000)). Accordingly, agents that inhibit PAI-1 would be of utility in treating conditions originating from fibrinolytic disorder such as deep vein thrombosis, coronary heart disease, pulmonary fibrosis, polycystic ovary syndrome, etc.
WO 99/43654 and WO 99/43651 describe indole derivatives of formula I as inhibitors of phospholipase enzymes useful in preventing inflammatory conditions:
WO 2000/44743 discloses TGF-β production inhibitors of formula I:

where R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, acyl, optionally substituted aryl or aromatic heterocyclic group and
R7 is an optionally substituted cyclic amino or azabicycloalkylamino.
WO 97/48697 describes substituted azabicyclic compounds inclusive of indoles, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indoles, and benzimidazoles of formula (I) for the treatment of conditions ameliorated by the administration of an inhibitor of tumor necrosis factor:

where A is a five-membered aza heterocycle;
B is a six membered aza heterocycle or an optionally substituted benzene ring;
Z1 is a chemical bond, O, S, or NH;
A1 is a chemical bond, alkyl of 1–6 carbons, alkenylene of 2–6 carbons, or alkynylene of 2–6 carbons;
R1 is hydrogen or optionally substituted alkyl of 2–6 carbons, lower alkenyl or lower alkynyl;
R2 is hydrogen, alkenyl, alkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylthio, aryl, arylalkoxy, arylalkylsulphinyl, arylalkylsulphonyl, arylalkylthio, aryloxy, arylsulphinyl, arylsulphonyl, arylthio, —CN, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyloxy, heteroaryloxy, —OH, —SO2NR4R5, —NR4SO2R5, —NR4R5, —C(O)R5, —C(O)C(O)R5, —O(C═O) NR4R5, —C(O)OR5, or —O(C═O)NR4R5, and
R3 is carboxamide, acyl, substituted alkenyl, substituted alkyl, acylamino, oximino, alkynyl, ketomethyl, aminoalkyl, sulfonylmethyl, sulfinylmethyl, CF2OR, alkylamino, alkoxy, alkylsulfanyl, sulfinyl, acyloxy, sulfonyl, OCF2R, azo, aminosulfonyl, sulfonylamino, or aminooxalyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,360 describes tetrazolylphenyl-substituted heterocycles of formula (I) as angiotensin II inhibitors.

where: R1 is —COOH, —S(O)3H, —PO3H2, —C(O)NHSO2R8, or 5-tetrazolyl;
R2 is hydrogen, —OH, —OAc, halogen, alkyl of 1–4 carbons, or alkoxy of 1–4 carbons;
R3 is substituted benzimidazole, indazole, or

R4 is:

R6 may be (CH2)pR1, CONH(C1 to C4 alkyl), or CONH(C1 to C4 trifluoroalkyl) where p is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4.
R7 is alkyl, trifluoroalkyl, alkenyl, or trifluoroalkenyl all of 4–9 carbons;
R11 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1–4 carbons, halogen, or (CH2)nphenyl; X is —(CH2)mCONH—, —(CH2)mNHCO—, —CH2—, —O—, —NH—, or —(CH2)mCO—; and m is O or 1, where m is 0 or 1 and n is 1, 2 or 3.
FR 2,054,450 describes carboxymethyl indoles of formula (I) as anti-inflammatory agents:

where: A is linear alkyl;
X is phenyl, optionally substituted with chlorine, alkyloxy, alkylthio, or alkylsulfonyl;
Y is alkyl; and
Z is hydrogen or alkyloxy.